1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a display device and a display system combined thereof; particularly, the present invention relates to a display device and a display system combined thereof that can negate the effects of panel borders on the displaying of images.
2. Description of the Related Art
Display devices, such as electronic products related to liquid crystal display devices, are widely used in everyday life. As the demand for display related devices increases along with increased competition between manufacturers, each display device manufacturer has gradually introduced display products with greater viewing dimensions. As such, the viewing dimension of display devices has become a key factor for a display device's competitiveness in a market of related products. In addition, manufacturers of display devices have also begun to combine multiple display devices together to effectively maintain manufacture of present dimensions of display device while also satisfying the need for display systems of larger display dimensions.
However, combining multiple display devices is no easy task. For instance, each individual display device has borders that would affect the image display effect of the display system once the display devices have been combined together. In order to overcome this predicament, each manufacturer has respectively researched and developed new display technology to decrease the effects of the borders. However, their resulting product tends to decrease the image brightness while increasing the amount of required components for the display device, which subsequently results in an increase in overall thickness of the display device. As shown in FIG. 1 of a conventional display device 50, the display device 50 includes at least two prisms or lens elements, wherein one is a bottom concave lens film 20 and the other is a top convex lens film 40. In the conventional display device, light generated from the backlight module 10 will be dispersed upwards by the bottom concave lens film 20. The dispersed light, after passing through the display panel 30, will expand the range of the image display. As shown in FIG. 1, this expansion may allow the light passing through the display panel 30 to transmit to the top convex lens film 40, wherein the top convex lens film 40 redirects the light upwards so that the display image may be expanded to the prism area 45 above the panel border b of the display panel 50. In this manner, the effects of the panel frame border on the displayed image may be narrowed. However, the above mentioned conventional display device would need to use two lens films, adding to the overall thickness of the display device while also decreasing the image brightness. In addition, in terms of usage, since there are size limitations in the manufacturing of lens films, the above design would primarily only be utilized on devices with small dimensions, such as handheld display devices. That is, it would not be applicable to laptop computers or televisions sets.